


tAsTe oF hOneyyyyy

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: crackerbox comix [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Dorito, M/M, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: Ringo eats some god damn Doritos.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: crackerbox comix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007313
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	tAsTe oF hOneyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> and now for something completely different

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
